Shimmer
by lulukid
Summary: tentative friendship is formed, while another goes further. added chapter ten finally..complete for now... r/r please
1. girls just wanna have fun

__

Tuesday Morning

Chilton Hallways

"Open up, please," Rory begged her locker as she banged her fist against the cold metal and hurt her foot attempting to kick it.

"You know the locker has feelings just like everyone else. And I thought you were a good girl," Tristan leaned against a neighboring locker and smirked down at Rory, "Of course," Tristan paused before finishing in a husky voice, "I just love a girl that can be naughty."

Rory tried but was unsuccessful at stopping the blush that was creeping up her cheeks, "Go away," she spat out through a clenched jaw and turned back to her locker.

"Here let me," Tristan stepped between Rory and her locker and with one swift motion her locker was sprung open.

"I'm impressed," Louise snickered as she sauntered by with Madeline and Paris close at tow throwing death glares at Rory.

"You know it's all your fault," Rory said to Tristan still watching the passing trio.

"I know" Tristan whispered before heading toward class. Rory finished collecting her books and followed suit.

It was all his fault but I didn't have to say I…I…I can't even think those terrible words that I let slip from my tongue in the courtyard. I never say things like that even when I was caught in the moment. Well until that day. I never mentioned it again and thankfully he hasn't either. Rory sighed as she entered history class. She slid into the seat next to Tristan's.

"I'm sorry," Rory said audible only to Tristan as she pulled out her notes.

"For?" Tristan furrowed his brow.

"The courtyard," Rory replied but continued, "I didn't mean it but I know that doesn't make up for it but all the same it wasn't true. I was just so angry and frustrated and confused and,"

"And you're babbling," Tristan finished.

"Well anyway, sorry," Rory stated as the bell rang. Tristan just smiled as a reply. 

* * *

"Need a ride?" Tristan rolled down his window as he pulled up to the bus stop where Rory sat alone.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked as she leaned on the edge of the car window.

"Need a ride?" Tristan repeated.

"Bus," Rory pointed back to the bus stop.

"Car," Tristan pointed to the passenger seat.

"Wow, you could really have English as a second language if you keep this up," Rory smirked at him.

"No I mean I figured you might not want to ride on the bus again, it has to suck riding it everyday," Tristan smiled.

"Well, I really don't mind. Besides the bus is already here. Talk to you later," Rory waved and headed for the bus. 

* * *

"Luke, Lukey, Luke. Coffee. Please," Lorelai begged.

"No."

"Please. Need caffeine. Michel was at work again today," Lorelai pouted.

"He's always at work. He works there. You employed him, " Luke replied. 

"Exactly. Everyday with Michel, I deserve, no I earned my coffee," 

"Which I'm sure you've already consumed numerous cups of,"

"Pots actually, but its not the same. I need Luke coffee. And you are Luke, so you need to make me coffee." Lorelai smiled.

"Hi mom," Rory said as she entered the diner.

"Hi sweetie," Lorelai spun around on her stool. "Luke's depriving me of coffee again."

"Aww, Luke" Rory waged a finger at him.

"I have every right to refuse service to any customer especially when it's a hazard to there health," Luke smirked at Lorelai.

"You do realize not giving her coffee is a hazard to your health," Rory smiled at her mother who was now bearing her teeth and growling at Luke. Luke jumped back in mock fright.

"The next time I serve you coffee is the day you stand on your head for 5 minutes," Luke laughed grabbing the pot and heading over to another customer. Lorelai immediately got off her stool and flipped her legs over her head.

"Hold my skirt and feet up Rory," Lorelai asked from her position up against the counter.

"What are you. Lorelai, I can't. Get up. Get up right now," Luke grunted at Lorelai.

"Coffee and I'll get up," Lorelai tried to smile.

"Fine. Fine. Just get up," Luke stepped back as Lorelai swung her legs down. 

"Whoa, that's where all the blood went," Lorelai grabbed her head and shook it.

"Coffee?" Rory asked as she and her mother sat back down.

"Yeah, yeah." Luke poured two coffees and pushed them toward the pair.

"Thanks," They smiled up at Luke. 

"Angel." Lorelai added as an after note.

"Hey Rory," Dean said as her enter the diner, "Can I talk to you just for a second,"

"I guess," She answered then turned to her mother, "I'll be right back."

"I missed you today," Dean bent down and kissed Rory as soon as they stepped outside of the diner.

"I missed you too," Rory slide her arms around Dean's neck and smiled.

"What are we doing tonite?" Dean asked

"Well I'm doing homework," Rory frowned.

"Damn Chilton. Don't they know I miss you." Dean frowned too.

"Such the drama queen," Rory laughed, "We can study together. At least then we'll be in the same room."

"Fine, see ya around 7?" Dean kissed her cheek and slid out of her embrace and headed down the street. Rory reentered the diner. The scene before her was nothing new, her mother leaning casually on the counter flirting with Luke who leaned slightly toward her, pretending to be rough and tough but occasionally he would smiled or chuckle. Rory smiled at the pair. It was so obvious to everyone but them who crazy they we for each other. It's only a matter of time, Rory thought. 

"Alright Mom, Stop harassing Luke," Rory climbed back up on her stool.

"Aww c'mon can't a girl have a little fun?" Lorelai whined. 

"I'm leaving before you start singing Cyndi Lauper," Rory stood up, "See ya around 7? Dean's coming over to study."

"Yeah, Pizza better be ordered!" Lorelai called after he retreating daughter.

"Okay, Love ya."

"Love you too," Lorelai called before turning back to Luke with a smile. She held out her mug.

"No!" 

* * *

Friday Night at Gilmore Residence

Lorelai and Rory just pulled up the driveway for Friday night dinner.

"I really doubt they well notice if you go in without me. I'll be back around 8, 8:30 just to be safe." Lorelai smiled lazily at Rory.

"Get out," Rory laughed.

"Ring the bell, I'll met you there." 

"Get out first," Rory commanded reaching over, unfastening her seatbelt and opening the door.

"Fine. Fine, you win mom" Lorelai slid out of the jeep. To the Gilmore's waited by the door.

"The girls are here, Richard." Emily Gilmore announced as she opened the door.

"Hi Grandma," Rory hugged her before sliding out of her coat.

"I've got a wonderful surprise for you tonight," Emily gushed leading them into the living room.

"Did you get us a Pony?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"Lorelai. I mean honestly you are 33, act your age." Emily wagged a finger at Lorelai who stuck out her tongue. Rory bit back a laugh.

"What's the-" Rory stopped when they enter the living room. On the sofa sat Tristan between who she guessed were his parents. This should be interesting, Rory thought as she went to give her grandfather a hug.


	2. why does everything gotta be a love thin...

"Lorelai, Rory, I would like to introduce to you the DuGrey's" Emily gracefully presented the dinner guests, "Rory you know Tristan from school."

"Yeah, Hi." Rory waved politely.

"These are my parents," Tristan stood up, "Timothy and Cecile DuGrey."

"It is wonderful to meet you, " Cecile said standing up and extending a hand toward Lorelai. Lorelai politely shook hands.

"If you'll excuse me for a second, I'll be right back," Lorelai escaped before her mother could object.

"Rory," Emily turned to her granddaughter, "Why don't you show Tristan you're room, while we wait for dinner."

"It's ok grandma, I'm sure it would only bore him," Rory countered.

"Actually, it would be a pleasure and would pass the time until dinner," Tristan smiled politely before grabbing Rory's hand pulling her from the room.

"Ok," Rory murmured while being pulled away.

"Your Welcome," Tristan smirked at Rory from his position leaning against the railing.

"For what?" Rory asked heading up the stairs as told.

"You can't tell me you enjoy listening to adults drone on and on about stocks and what Amelia Roberts did when she got drunk at the garden party." 

"Not especially," Rory answered before adding to herself, "but it's probably safer then being alone in my bedroom with you."

"What was that?" Tristan asked catching up to her at the top of the stairs.

"I asked how you did on the Physics test?" Rory opened the door to her room, "keep in mind I didn't decorate it."

"Could've guessed. There's curtains and color photos" Tristan chuckled pointing around the room, "Nice Posters."

"Shut up" Rory smacked his arm before plopping down on her bed.

"Sorry," Tristan stopped laughing and sat down next to her.

"So," Rory and Tristan said at the same time.

"Jinx," Rory shouted triumphantly.

"How old are you?" Tristan inquired.

"You can't talk. You're jinxed." Rory merely replied before turning on the stereo.

"What the hell is this?" Tristan covered his ears as PJ Harvey came in on the tuner.

Rory laughed in response.

"What?" Tristan mouthed.

"It's PJ Harvey," Rory deadpanned looking him square in the eye.

"Oh," Tristan uttered, "I feel stupid."

"I have no comment," Rory laughed as someone knocked on the door.

"It's dinnertime," Emily informed the two teens before leading them into the dining room. 

* * *

"That was fun," Lorelai said her voice dripping with ridicule and sarcasm as they pulled onto the highway on route back to Stars Hollow.

"I'm proud of you," Rory smiled, "When you excused yourself, I was worried you might escape through your bedroom window like the last time."

"I was gonna but than I remember you were still there stuck with not only my parents but with Tristan and his."

"You're so considerate," Rory laughed, "To Luke's?"

"You read my mind."

"So did I see a friendship blossoming between a certain pair of teenagers?"

"Well, I guess. I mean we manage to be polite and not kill each other tonite," Rory smiled over at her mother.

"Well, you gotta start somewhere, right?" Lorelai gave Rory's shoulder a nudge.

"Can you believe he had no clue who PJ Harvey was when I put her on the radio. I mean I know he didn't know before but I thought he went to the concert. It was so funny to because he absolutely hated her, " Rory giggled. Lorelai looked over at her daughter.

"You're kidding me," Lorelai laughed.

"Nope."

"Well that's something to write home about." Lorelai quipped as the drove past the sign that said Welcome to Stars Hollow

* * *

"Coffee." Lorelai commanded as she jumped up on the counter.

"No." Luke growled pulling her down by the waist and placing her on a stool.

"Luke, May I please have a cup of the best coffee known to man?" Lorelai asked sticking out her bottom lip. Rory watched amused as Luke grabbed a cup and poured tea in it.

"Take it or Leave it."

"I want coffee, Luke" Lorelai pushed the cup back across the counter and reached for the coffeepot.

"Away." Luke grumbled smack the counter with a towel near her hand. Lorelai pulled her hand back as Luke placed the towel over his shoulder.

"Luke just give her the coffee before she does something crazy like attempting the human pretzel again or moons you," Rory handed Luke the empty cup sitting on the counter, "besides she earned it. She sat through a whole entire dinner with her parents, Tristan and his parents. Therefore she gets and well so do I because I was there too. Not to mention my grandmother made me take Tristan up to my room a talk which is never safe because he's Tristan but it was actually ok because he was too scared to be rude and sleazy like normal besides it was only for like 5 minutes."

"Breathe, honey" Babette said from a few stools down

"Here," Luke placed two mugs in front of the two Gilmore girls.

"Thank you Luke." They exclaimed before happily inhaling the sweet smelling highly caffeinated elixir they loved.

"Tristan did what?" Dean asked coming up behind Rory.

"Hi Dean," Rory smiled and waved, "Don't worry about Tristan. It was only dinner at my grandparents house."

"You had dinner with him and his parents? SO when's the wedding? Don't bother to invite me," Dean fumed before turning to leave.

"Dean, you know that's not true," Rory said following him out of Luke's. The continued to yell at each other under the street light at the corner. The residents of Stars Hollow watched from inside Luke's window. Lorelai held Luke back in a desperate attempt to let the two teenagers work things out for themselves.

"Why was he in your room? "Dean shouted.

"Because that's what my grandmother suggested. Don't you trust me?" Rory exclaimed pointing like crazy to herself.

"I don't trust him," Dean declared.

"I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl" Rory cried out.

"You're a naive girl, don't you understand what that accountant wants. If you let him get to far he will hurt you."

"It won't get that far. God, we're not even friends," Rory screamed at Dean. 

"Yeah, that's right. You're past that. Skipped right over it and went straight to screw over Dean phrase."

"That's it. So why don't you go home and feel sorry for yourself, because I'm through with this argument and you."

"Watch out because he will hurt you," Dean warned before walking away.

"I don't think it's possible for anyone to hurt me more than you already did," Rory called after him before she slumped down onto the curb and began to cry.


	3. somewhere in between

Lorelai ran from the diner and fell to her knees at her daughter's sobbing form. She silently pulled her daughter into her arms letting her cry. Letting her get it all out. Slowly Rory raised her eyes to her mother in an unspoken plea for her not to say anything. Rory didn't feel much like talking; there wasn't anything to talk about anyway. He doesn't trust her. There was no way around it. They silently got up and started their walk home.

"Alright," Luke began clapping his hands together, "Nothing to see here." 

"I hope she's alright," Miss Patty whispered to Taylor as they exited the small diner followed by a crowd of fellow town's folk.

"I never trusted that boy the first time, let alone the second. I hope this is the end for good," Kirk said as he caught up to them, "not to mention that floppy hair," He paused. "Never a good sign."

* * *

Rory went through the next few days in blur as well, as many well routed escapes from the only boy she ever loved the only boy to hurt so horribly that it shook her to the core. She sat at her desk in History staring out the window at the falling snow. It was deathly cold that morning and her mother woke her up by opening her window. As Lorelai leaned out she had exclaimed 'It smells like snow'. Her mother always said good things happen in the snow. Rory would give anything to have a shift in the way her life had been going that past week, for something remarkable to happen to her in the snow. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the final bell announcing the end of the school day. Rory slowly gathered her notebooks still thinking about what her mother said. She didn't notice someone behind her until she spun around and rammed right into them.

"Sorry," she whimpered.

"Bad day?" Tristan asked.

"Bad Week," Rory replied hoisting her bag on her shoulders.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tristan offered. Rory almost said no but then she paused to think. She hadn't even really discussed anything with her mother, but all this stuff was partially about Tristan and some right to know. Before she think about it anymore she answered.

"Yes actually, if you don't mind listening that is," Rory smiled over at him.

"Coffee?" Tristan asked as they headed down the hall to their lockers.

"Do I even have to answer that. Come on, Tris. You know me better than that," 

"OK. Coffee than I'll take you home," Tristan said placing the last of his books in his locker.

"You can just bring me back here. There's a later bus into Stars Hollow," Rory disappeared into the depths of her locker emerging moments later with her physics text. 

"I'll take you. It's know big deal really," Tristan led her to his car. 

* * *

"So, what's up?" Tristan said after they had settled into a booth in a secluded corner of Starbucks.

"We broke up," was all Rory muttered before dropping her head on the table and rested her cheek against the cold wood.

"Idiot." Tristan said to himself before pulling Rory's head up off the table.

"He doesn't trust me. He found out about you being at my grandparents on Friday and acted liked we were getting married and then he said some cruel things about you and how you only wanna hurt me. Then he said I was naïve not to notice what you were up to. After a big argument we broke up and he told me if I was careful you hurt me and I said that no one could hurt more than he just had." Rory blurted out before Tristan could say anything.

"I would never hurt you, I promise. I know I have in the past but it was never intentional. I'm just an ass," Tristan reached up and wiped away a tear that slipped down Rory's cheek, "He was never good enough for you. You sold yourself short because you don't realize just how amazing you are."

"Thank You," Rory smiled through the falling tears.

"I'm serious. You are one of the most talented, kind, caring, beautiful, amazing girl, woman I ever met," Tristan suddenly stopped himself. Had he just said all that aloud? HE knew he had to stop before he said too much and scared her away.

"You're only saying all that because I'm upset, but thank you anyway. It means a lot," Rory placed a plutonic kiss on his cheek. Tristan sat shocked. He subconsciously reached and brushed his fingertips across the spot her lips just graced.

"Good Coffee," Rory said gulping the last bit of hers.

"Yeah," Tristan laughed as Rory headed up for another cup, "Unbelievable."

"I know and It drives you nuts. Come let's go, " Rory smirked then skipped toward the door.

"No you're nuts girlie," Tristan nudged her arm as her caught up with her.

"Home, Jeeves! " Rory laughed wildly as she pointed down the highway. 

"Your wish is my command," Tristan smiled at her as she brought the warm coffee cup close to her. She took a long breath of it before gulping the entire cup down. Rory looked over her cup rim and watched Tristan making his way down the highway. Her face was hidden behind her cup as a smile played on her lips. 

* * *

"Hey Luke, " Lorelai smiled mischievously as she entered the diner.

"Hi Lorelai, What can I get you?" Luke was unusually chipper that afternoon.

"The usual, and coffee," Lorelai plopped down onto the closet stool.

"Coming up," Luke said disappearing into the kitchen with no arguements.

"What?" Lorelai asked in surprise as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Amazed?" Luke asked.

"I'm not amazed, I'm shocked. I spend all day coming up with new ways to make you break and now you go and do this. What gives?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy," Luke smiled before ushering Lorelai out of the kitchen. Lorelai obliged and sat back on her stool.

"Ok you win today, but tomorrow we argue. Well unless I come in all sad and grumpy from a crappy day then you can be nice Luke again," Lorelai smiled.

"Here," Luke said setting a plate in front of Lorelai.

"Hey, since you're being nice Luke today I got an idea. You won't say no either, yay!" Lorelai grin grew like a child entering a toy store.

"Why am I frightened?" Luke asked.

"Come to dinner on Friday night with me and Rory?"

"Why? Isn't that at your mother's?"

"Yes, but you see the thing is. My mother is having the Dugrey's there again. And I need someone to entertain me."

"What about Sookie?"

"Luke, come on please?" Lorelai gave Luke puppy dog eyes and began to whimper.

"Fine, but you owe me," 

"Thank you," Lorelai smiled and began eating.

* * *

"Mom, come on, we're gonna be late again," Rory called from the bottom of the stairs. She stood a few inches taller with her heels. Her green dress fell gracefully at her knees leaving her slender legs to float out the ends. She looked a little younger and more innocent as she spun around making the dress flutter up like wings around her and her curled hair bounce on her shoulders. Tristan was to be at dinner again that night and she was excited.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming" Lorelai said as she raced down the stairs, "I'm here."

"Finally," Rory spun to leave.

"You're mighty dressy. Any special person, I mean reason for?" Lorelai asked eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

"What about you?" Rory lifted an eyebrow at her mother ensemble as well. She wore a formfitting black dress with a plunging yet modest neckline. 

"Shut up, we have to go pick up Luke." Lorelai skipped out the door with Rory close in tow. Rory merely give a knowing smile as she climbed in the jeep.


	4. crash into me

"I'll stay out here," Rory told her mother as they pulled up in front of the diner.

"Be back in a jiffy," Lorelai laughed as she strolled to the door.

"Luke," Lorelai called as she entered the diner.

"I'm coming," Luke came bounding down the stairs. He cleaned up well. His khaki pants were pressed and his collared shirt was even tucked in. His ever-present baseball cup had been discarded revealing a head of brown locks. 

"Umm, hi," Lorelai managed to stammered out after she recovered from a few seconds of shock.

"You look nice," Luke complemented Lorelai as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you. You don't look to shabby either," Lorelai smiled as Luke locked up the diner.

"To dinner," Rory commanded as Luke and her mother buckled into the jeep.

* * *

"You're early?" Emily mused as she held the door open, "Luke, is it?"

"Yes Ma'am," Luke said as he nodded his head toward her.

"Emily please and it's so nice to see you two finally got together. Although I must say I'm a little disappointed that Lorelai didn't inform me," Emily looked at her daughter for an explanation.

"Mom, you got it all wrong," Lorelai laughed, "Luke is just my friend."

"Yeah, I'm her coffee supplier. That's it, " Luke waved his hands in an 'x' to demonstrate his point. They entered the living room and Tristan immediately followed Rory to her room while the adults went through the eventfulness of introductions.

"You look nice," Tristan said sincerely, making Rory blush as they headed down the hallway of her grandparents' large home.

"Thanks," Rory mumbled before changing the subject, "I wanna show you something," Rory stopped in front of a pine door at the end of the corridor.

"Ok," Tristan waited for her make the next move when she didn't he asked, "What? Do I have to close my eyes?"

"As a matter of fact," Rory laughed, as Tristan obliged. She grabbed his hand before turning the knob to the heavy door and pushing it open. She dropped Tristan grasp and flicked the light on, "Open 'em."

Tristan was speechless as he took in the sight. Rory was really letting him in her world.

"C'mere," Rory tugged on his hand pulling him toward the first bookcase of the large library, "Look at this," Rory pulled out a fragile book.

"First Edition Dickens?" Tristan looked at her amazed. He knew the moment he opened his eyes this was her favorite room in the whole house and it really was Rory. It had Rory written all over it simple, sophisticated, and amazing. 

"Isn't it amazing?" Rory beamed as she flipped open the cover ever so gingerly.

"Why are you sharing-" Tristan began but was cut off by Lorelai coming to collect them for dinner.

"Come on down, the trough is ready," Lorelai had exclaimed as she burst through the door.

"Just a sec, Mom," Rory placed the book back on the shelf.

"Of all the places to take a boy," Lorelai scuffed under her breath. Tristan attempted to stifle my laugh as she headed down the stairs to the dining room.

"What's for dinner?" Rory asked as she stabbed as the concoction in the shape of a swan sitting on her plate. Her grandmother rattled off some weird French cuisine in response.

"At least it's not snails," Lorelai laughed at her own joke as everyone looked at her sternly.

"Umm," Rory began, "I don't mean to be rude but I was wondering would it be alright if I had something else, please."

"It's quite alright, Rory dear," Her grandmother replied with a smile and a nod toward Maria, the cook of the week.

"What would you like?" Richard asked.

"How about grilled cheese, that's what you teenagers eat, right?" Emily suggested. Rory and Tristan nodded in response. 

"Maria, one-" Emily looked at Tristan's face, "Two grilled cheese sandwiches, please."

"Yes, Lady Gilmore," Maria left the room with Tristan and Rory plates in hand.

"Thank you," Emily called after.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilmore" Tristan smiled. Rory smiled over to and thanked her grandmother as well. Five minutes later Maria returned with two grilled cheese sandwiches. She set one in front of each teenager.

After thanking Maria, Rory and Tristan took their first bites. Rory first reaction was written all over her face as it twisted and contorted. Tristan's reaction was a bit more reserved and discrete.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked.

"There's chunks in it. I think it's moldy," Rory looked horrified as the whole table erupted in laughter, even Tristan joined them as understood.

"What?!" Rory cried.

"Rory," Her mother laughed, "it's bleu cheese."

Rory eyes grew wide at her mistake. Who makes grilled cheese with bleu cheese? Rory thought to herself as she sunk deeper into her chair, wishing she could disappear. Tristan reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. Rory looked over with a small smile.

* * *

"Wonderful dinner," Cecile DuGrey gushed as she put her coat on.

"Yes," Timothy agreed as he extended is hand out to Richard, "See you next Friday?"

"Of Course, this account certainly won't close itself," Richard said as he shook Timothy's hand.

"See ya Monday, I guess" Tristan said to Rory as they walked out to his parents car.

"Yeah," Rory said as she stumped her heel and rubbed her arms up and down her arms in an attempt to get warm.

"You should go back in you'll freeze out here," Tristan said as he pulled her jacket closer around her and rubbed his own hands up and down her arms. Rory looked down at the ground letting her hair cascade over her face in order to hide the smile spreading across her lips and the blush creeping up her cheeks from the intimate position they were in.

Tristan dropped his hands from her arms and brought a gloved hand up to her cheek lifting her face to look at him. Her eyes shined as they reflected the moonlight that flickered against the shadows that the trees created as the hung over the driveway. Tristan slowly leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Tristan," Rory whispered when he pulled away, "I can't do this."

With that she was fled to the house. Tristan slammed a fist against the hood of the car before crawling into the back seat.

* * *

"So, thanks," Lorelai said as she walked Luke up to the diner.

"It was actually not that bad," Luke smiled as he entered the diner, "Coffee?"

"Let me go tell Rory," Lorelai run out to the jeep.

"What's up?" Rory asked as she rolled the window down.

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Go ahead. I'm gonna head home" Rory explained getting out of the car.

"Take the jeep," Lorelai said handing her the keys.

"See ya at home," Rory kissed her mother's cheek and climbed in the driver's seat. The kiss still fresh in her mind.

"Back," Lorelai jumped up on the stool and grasped the large mug between her freezing fingers. Luke suddenly emerged from the back baseball cap on and shirt untucked. Lorelai smiled at the familiar sight.

"Good?" Luke questioned as he sat down next to her with a mug of tea.

"Always is," Lorelai turned to Luke as she smacked her lips in contentment.

There was long pause before they both went to say something.

"You first," Lorelai sighed.

"Umm, I. Tonight was," Luke looked down at his hand thinking of the right words, "Nice and we had a good time. We always do. I always have a good time with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is," Luke suddenly stopped when Lorelai took a finger and placed it over his lips. Then she replaced her finger with her lips.

"I know what you mean," Lorelai whispered when she pulled away. Luke pulled her back capturing her lips with his own again. They pulled away gasping for air. 

Wrapped up in their own world they didn't take notice to Kirk standing outside the diner window with his cell phone pressed to his ear.


	5. Ain't it strange when you're feeling thi...

When Rory boarded the bus on Monday morning she had so many things still on her mind. The past weekend had proved to be delightfully stressful. Her mind was still very focused on the gentle kiss she had shared with Tristan. Another part of her was smiling, happy at the thought her mother was with Luke now. She was a bit upset at the way the town went about making a display of the fresh relationship. She was also feeling a bit smug, she knew all along and she was right about her mother and Luke's deep-rooted feelings toward one another. And finally in the deep recesses of her thoughts still lingered Dean. She couldn't shake the fight they had over two weeks before. It still boiled her blood that Dean felt he couldn't trust her. Sure, Tristan was the playboy who got what he wanted when he wanted it, but he was so different from that. If only Dean could see that. 

Rory sighed sadly as she watched the bus stop and more people get on while few got off. She grazed her fingers over her lips. The same lips that brushed up against Tristan's only three days prior. She smiled but it soon faded when she thought of the way she left things. What would happen at school? Would he confront her? Or would it be put on the backburner along with all her other undesired problem? She pulled her fingers away from her lips as if she were burned. She knew Tristan never meant to cause her such turmoil. She hadn't given any reason to believe she didn't want the kiss to happen. In fact, at the time she had want it to happen until an image of Dean floated above her chanting those words 'He will only hurt you,' and 'I don't trust him.' Rory's mind ceased to slow down as she stepped off the bus and onto Chilton's campus. She stared up at the large building. It seemed more intimidating than usual. Maybe it was because things were different now. What would people do if something happened between her and Tristan? Rory sighed as she saw Paris a few feet ahead of her. God knows what she'd do. 

"Hey," Tristan smiled as he fell into step besides Rory. Rory smiled back thankful he didn't mention the kiss.

"Hey back," Rory nudge his shoulder as they enter the tall metal gates.

"Ready for the French quiz?" Tristan asked.

"Oui," Rory replied as she spun her combination into her locker. I wasn't working. She swiftly kicked and grunted as she grabbed her toes rubbing them, as well as she could through her shoe, before turning to Tristan with puppy dog eyes. Tristan thumped his hand against the locker once and it flung open along with a few papers, "How will I ever repay you?"

"I can think of a few ways. One involves you, me and a hot tub. You up for it?" Tristan moved in a little closer leaning close to her ear.

"Sounds exciting. Are you insisting I drown you?" Rory smirked as she slammed her locker shut missing Tristan fingers by only a few inches as he yanked them from the door's path.

"Funny Mary. You're a real comedian, but you knew that," Tristan followed her down the hall.

* * *

"Lorelai," Michel called as he entered the kitchen of the Inn.

"Yes," Lorelai spun around coffee mug in hand.

"Telephone," Michel skittered out of the room.

"Who is it?" Lorelai requested walking after him.

"What do I look like 'The Lorelai answering service', " Michel grumbled handing Lorelai the phone, "line 2."

"Hello, this is Lorelai," 

"Lorelai,"

"Hey Mom," Lorelai said unenthusiastically.

"I was wondering if you were free for lunch today?" Emily asked.

"Lunch today? Why?" Lorelai replied.

"Just come and find out."

"Fine. Where? When?" Lorelai grabbed the guest list and began entering names into the computer.

"Noon. At the Country Club's Grand Café," Emily replied, "Don't be late."

"Fine," Lorelai said to a dial tone, "Well good-bye to you too."

* * *

"I got an A" Paris told Louise and Madeline making sure she was loud enough for Rory to hear. Rory looked down at her own paper and smiled. A+. Tristan looked over shoulder and snickered. Rory quickly turned around.

"Gotta problem?" Rory asked pretending to be annoyed.

"No, it just figures you got an A+" Tristan said loud enough for Paris, Louise and Madeline to hear. Paris abruptly shut her mouth and pulled out her textbook.

"You didn't have to do that," Rory said before facing forward again.

"Yes I did, and not just because she needs a brain check but because you're smart and people need to know just how talented you are," Tristan could tell by the way her ear perked up she was smiling.

"Thanks," Rory whispered.

"Hey, I'll drive you home today. Ok?" Tristan said as the bell rang.

"You really don't have to but we do have the big Physics exam next Wednesday," Rory said as she bit the end of her pencil.

"Ok it's set. Coffee, Studying and maybe we can hang out afterwards?"

"Of course, chauffeur boy, hanging out with me will more than compensate," Rory smirked.

"Whatever you say, m'lady" Tristan joking bowed down before sliding an arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze. He dropped his arm and they headed separate ways. 

"C-ya" Rory shouted after him.

* * *

"So what was so important. That you had to call this secret rendezvous at the Country Club" Lorelai asked as she slid into the chair across from her mother.

"Oh, here he comes now," Emily ushered over a tall blond that looked about 35. "Lorelai meet Brad Crawford."

"Hello," Lorelai extended a hand, which Brad place a tiny kiss atop, "Umm, Mom can I talk to you for a moment."

"What is it Lorelai," Emily asked rather annoyed at being dragged away from the table in such a rude way.

"Well, Mom you know how I said there was nothing between me and Luke and that we were just friends?" Lorelai smiled meekly as her mother's features grew cross.

"See the thing is what you said hit a nerve or something. I dunno, I made me think about Luke and me and how much he means to me. Anyway Mom he makes me really happy and Friday after dinner, it all kinda came out and now we are," Lorelai looked at her mother whose features grew soft, "We are together and happy. Truthfully, I have you to thank. Mom you made me realize something. I had this amazing man in my life that I never even noticed. I never noticed but that I was deeply in love with."

Emily lifted a tissue to her eye as Lorelai hugged her, "I'll explain to Brad that they needed you back at the Inn," Emily told her daughter as she tucked a strand of dark brown hair back behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "I think you need to make a visit to someone."

"Thanks," Lorelai waved as she turned to leave.

"No, thank you," Emily whispered after her daughter as she smiled proudly, "First time in all her years." 

* * *

"I want coffee," Rory whined as she dug through her locker. 

"I'll get you coffee, just find your physics book and we can go," Tristan pulled her backpack off the floor and held it open for her.

"Eureka," Rory shouted as she pulled the essential book from the dark lockers depths.

"To coffee," Tristan said as they headed for the door.

"So the game plan for today is, Go to Luke's to get coffee. Take coffee and collected snacks back to my house. Study till I wanna burn down Chilton and then hang out till I wanna kill you," Rory read her mental checklist aloud.

"What a game plan that is," Tristan laughed as they pulled out of the schoolyard.

When they got to Luke's Lorelai was already perched on her usual stool only instead of her and Luke arguing over coffee they were staring into each other eyes and whispering softly to each other. Rory almost hated to break them up. Almost, this was coffee she was in search of. At first she tried clearing her throat and when that didn't work she tried simply asking for the coffee finally she yelled. Luke and Lorelai turned their attention to Rory who was seated with Tristan only two stools away.

"What can I get you two?" Luke asked.

"Four Coffees, Two burgers and a fry" Rory answered.

"And you?" Luke turned to Tristan.

"I thought I was included," Tristan replied a bit bewildered.

"Calm down, I was only kidding, Rory may drink all the coffee but she won't down all the food," Luke laughed.

"Hey I'll be right back," Rory got up, "I'm gonna go get a newspaper."

Rory walked from Luke's diner the short distance to Bootsy's stand on the corner. She grabbed the newspaper and waited to pay.

"Rory," he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Dean," Rory turned to the voice, almost terrified she was right. 


	6. This time I'm mistaken for handing you a...

Tristan watched from his stool in the diner as Dean crossed the street toward Rory. His first instinct was to go barreling over to play hero but he declined deciding Rory needed to deal with this on her own and that his presence would only make matters worse. It wasn't until he saw Rory's eye that he made his move. When her face suddenly turned in the direction of the diner there was no denying the look of trepidation that was etched over her feature. He quickly rose and headed across the street. Lorelai once again placed a hand on Luke's arm signaling him to stay.

Rory blinked back the tears as she turned to face Dean. She desperately attempted to keep her calm. She bit her lip as Dean began to speak.

"About the fight," Dean started, "I know you didn't mean what you said."

Rory bit the words that threatened come. And let him continue.

"I was just upset but I understand that you didn't want to be around Tristan. It's not like you are hanging out with him or anything. So as long as you promise to keep your distance from him. I'll take you back," Dean smiled.

"You have a lot of nerve to talk to me like that," Rory shouted suddenly after a few moments of silence. Dean looked baffled.

"I'm giving you a second chance," Dean explained.

"Giving me? What the hell is your problem?" Rory mused.

"My problem," Dean paused as her saw Tristan approaching, "Asshole?" He shouted.

"Incompetent?" Tristan countered with an urbane manner.

"So? I could trust you huh? What the hell do you call this?" Dean motioned between Tristan and Rory.

"Friends," Rory replied vehemently.

"Right, and I should believe this because?" Dean smirked.

"Because I said so," Rory stated vociferously.

"And your word is always good enough?" Dean laughed.

"They used to be," Rory whispered. Dean features suddenly softened into a frown. 

"I'm so sorry," He uttered sincerely. He reached forward to grab her hand but she flinched at his touch.

"You hurt me," Rory continued in a whisper. Tristan slowly retreated to the diner. Rory hadn't needed him after all.

"You hurt me," She repeated before continuing, "and you weren't supposed to. Not after everything we'd been through. I mean come on. We survived one break up already. I don't know if I can do that again. Try to rebuild again. We've come so far and the fall hurts."

"Rory," Dean started.

"Shh, I need to finish," Rory stopped him and continued, "I think we are just on a different page, I used to think we were on the same page. God. Dean things used to be so great. Then after you told me you loved me things changed. I guess when you didn't understand why I couldn't say it back is something I could never truly get over."

"You know, I'm sick and tired of everyone blaming that on me. I mean, you and the whole stupid town look at me like I'm a criminal. I say 'I love you' and you just sit there. And I'm the jerk? I'm the bad guy?" Dean screamed.

"Dean. Calm down. I don't wanna fight. I hate this and the fact that I've given up fighting because I've been fighting for so long. I hate this feeling. I hate that you hurt me, and you don't seem to care. I hate the fact that you blame me. I hate that it's true but you have no right to blame me. I did nothing to you." Rory shouted.

"That's right, you're perfect. The perfect girl with the perfect GPA. The perfect life in the perfect little town. Then everything that's bad, you have to blame on anyone else but yourself. Because Rory is perfect." Dean spat out angrily.

"Yeah you got my figured out. That how I get my kicks," Rory laughed bitterly.

"Don't' blame me for this," Dean yelled.

"Fine." Rory shouted as she crossed the street.

"So you admit I'm right," Dean yelled to her across the street.

"No, I admit you're wrong." Rory screamed before disappearing into the diner.

"Rory," Lorelai gasped as she watched her crying daughter collapse against the counter of the diner.

"Mom, It was horrible," Rory whispered into her mother embrace. 

"I'm gonna go. Tell her to call me if she need anything. Anytime," Tristan told Luke as he stood to leave. Luke almost protested. Tristan looked over to Luke for a response. The look that Tristan wore as her glanced sadly over to Rory was one of pure concern and love. Luke nodded silently.

* * *

__

Next Day 

2:57 am

"Hello," The voice grumbled into the phone.

"Umm, Tristan?" Rory voice came out low and groggy.

"Rory?" Tristan shot up in bed stumbling to turn on the light.

"I'm sorry it's so late. Or early rather. But you did say anytime so I figured you wouldn't have said unless you truly meant anytime because people don't just say oh, call anytime and-"

"It's fine," Tristan cut her off.

"Thanks," Rory answered as silent washed over the two teens.

"So what can I do for ya?" Tristan asked breaking the silence.

"Well, what are you doing this weekend?" Rory asked nervously.

"I have nothing planned why?" Tristan answered as he stifled a yawn.

"I was wondering if maybe we could hang out, outside of Stars Hollow. I can probably make it through the week ok but by the weekend I'm gonna be going nuts and I would ask lane but she is barely even out of the house let alone out of Stars Hollow. And well I don't wanna go by myself. Although, a day in a bookstore would be nice; Dean used to take me to bookstores," Rory suddenly stopped. A tear landed in a splash on the phone.

"Rory, I'd love to hang out," Tristan answered quickly hoping to switch the subject, "So you ready for the French test?"

"Yeah," Rory laughed as she sniffled a little.

"Rory," Tristan whispered.

"Yeah,"

"I was way out of line the other night," he breathed deeply and continued, "I shouldn't have done it." Rory noted the way he hadn't apologized for doing it and smiled slightly.

"It's okay. It was a nice kiss just bad timing," Rory laughed quietly. Lorelai smiled before placing her coffee mug in the sink and going to bed

* * *

It seemed to take forever to get to Friday but I was finally here. Rory thought as she stepped off the bus smiling. 

"Somebody's giddy," Paris remarked.

"I see the sociopath is at it again," Rory laughed.

"Epigrammatic observation," Tristan smirked as he fell into step next to Rory.

"Your wit astounds me, truly." Paris quipped before disappearing down a hallway.

"So you got an English exam today?" Rory asked Tristan as she got her morning books.

"Why do you ask that?" Tristan exclaimed.

"Epigrammatic? Five dollar word," Rory laughed, "Tristan DuGrey, although smart in his own right, does not use such prestigious words."

"Funny. Girl." Tristan grunted.

"Ah, there it is your, forever present, caveman language. Much better," Rory smirked before heading off down the hall. 

* * *

Friday dinner kept it usual pace. At the end of the night Richard stood with Timothy at the head of the table.

"I have an announcement," Richard smiled grandly. The whole table turned toward the two men, "We will be closing the account in France next week."

"How wonderful, darling." Cecile smiled before planting a sweet kiss on her husband's cheek. The well-rehearsed movement was almost believable. Tristan and Rory looked down at the tablecloth in defeat while everyone else rejoiced.

"I guess this means no more dinners," Rory whispered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean no more hanging out. I hope, no demand we continue you to hang out," Tristan smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Only if you insist," Rory replied. 

The rest of the room's occupants celebrated, while the two teens sat content just to hold each other's hand. Lorelai glanced over and smiled at the pair. 


	7. I'm ripe with things to say the words ro...

"Rory," Tristan whispered. He rested a hand on her shoulder. Rory turned from her book, and looked around the library before letting her eyes land on Tristan.

"Yes?" she inquired with a grin. The grin soon retreated from her lips when she noticed the glint of sadness in Tristan's eyes. He had bad news.

"Your Mom," he paused and swallowed deeply before beginning again, "Your Mom and my mom. And your grandmother are here."

"What? Why?" Rory eyed him suspiciously.

"I, umm. Just come to the Headmaster's office with me," Tristan gestured toward the door as Rory began packing her things into her yellow backpack.

"Is something wrong? I mean something has to be. I mean for my mom and grandma to get in the same room voluntarily," Rory joked as she stood offering Tristan a weak smile. He merely offered her his hand, which she took graciously, and led her down the hall.

"Rory," Lorelai rushed over to her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll let you talk," Headmaster Charleston excused himself.

"What's going on?" Rory uttered as she noticed the tears in her grandmother's eyes.

"Well, you see," Emily began but stopped abruptly as her sobs began to wreck her body. Rory pulled her grandmother into to a hug hoping someone would explain.

"Your grandfather and my husband are in Europe as you know," Cecile began seemingly unaffected by whatever was going on, "and they were in a car accident."

Rory's breath was caught in her throat as she drank in the news.

"We leave in a few hours to go to France," Lorelai explained.

"Well let's go. We have lots to do, packing, and" Rory exclaimed bounding for the door.

"Honey," Lorelai caught her arm, "You aren't going."

Rory stopped in her tracks stunned. A thousand questions were on the tip of her tongue but the words wouldn't come.

"Your Grandpa will be ok, he's a survivor," Emily offered as she bit back her tears.

"What is wrong exactly?" Rory asked.

"Well, He's in critical condition after smashing into the windshield and suffering a second heart attack," Lorelai explained as her mother got up to leave the room. The truth was hard to gulp down as Rory crumbled to the ground. Tristan looked to his own mother ready for the news of his father.

"How's my old man?" Tristan tried to laugh. Although he wasn't around much and Tristan didn't like him much he was still his father. Whether they liked it or not.

"His seatbelt saved his life and he only suffered minor injuries from what I understand but he isn't stable enough to leave the hospital," Cecile explained calmly as she glanced down at her manicure.

"I guess I'm staying home as well?" Tristan glanced back to his mother who only nodded.

"Can we at least see you off at the airport?" Rory asked suddenly as she sniffled.

"Of course," Lorelai smiled sadly.

"Alright, now I should be home in a couple of days. I didn't get to make any arrangement for you so you are on your own," Lorelai kissed Rory's cheek.

"My own?" Rory asked frightened. She had never been by herself for more than a day.

"Well, technically not because well we do live in Stars Hollow. You know all the numbers. Luke is just down the street. Lane's there. Babette and Maury are next door, but be careful," Lorelai hugged her daughter tightly before adding, "Tristan is always a phone call away too."

Rory smiled as she looked across the terminal at Tristan who sat with his mother staring straight ahead. She felt sad for him. His life was cold and she felt horrible that she was glad her life wasn't cold and that her family though unique was loving and special.

"Do you have everything?" Rory asked her mother. 

"Yes." Lorelai replied annoyed. Rory had asked her that question twenty times in the past five minutes. 

"Flight Number 102 to Paris is now boarding" 

"That's us Lorelai" Emily exclaimed grimly as she got up and grabbed her carry-on. 

"Bye Rory, you be good, you hear me. I'll call you when we get in and give you an update on grandpa." Lorelai explained then kissed her daughter's forehead. 

"Bye mom, Love ya" Rory hugged Lorelai. 

"Take good care and We'll be back before you know it, grandpa and all," Emily smiled as she kissed her granddaughter cheeks "and keep an eye on that boy," she whispered. Rory smiled in return. 

"Goodbye Tristan, take care." Cecile said as she hugged him stiffly and headed towards the boarding entrance. 

"Bye Tristan, keep Rory company for me please?" Lorelai asked as she embraced the boy. She turned back one more time and walked into the plane. 

"Bye" Tristan and Rory said as they waved goodbye. 

"Do you wanna see them off." Tristan asked. 

Rory turned from the window of the airport with tears, "Do you mind?" 

"Hey, why so glum?" Tristan asked as he walked up next to her. 

"I've never been left by myself before for longer than a night. My mom is gone for a week, maybe more. I know I'm just being retarded by crying but I can't help it," Rory said as another tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and continued, "Oh, I'm being so stupid." 

"No you're not. It's ok to be scared." Tristan said as he wrapped her up in a hug. 

"Thanks, Tristan" Rory said as she pulled away to watch the plane take off. 

Tristan watched her stare out the window. More tears leaked out of the corners of her ocean blue eyes. He really felt sorry for her but didn't know exactly what he could do or say to make her fears subside. He too had an empty house to go home to but that was not unusual in his case actually it more comforting to him than a house with people on it; More normal for his household.

"Okay, we can go now." Rory said as she took Tristan's hand and began to lead him toward the exit. Tristan was a bit startled by the gesture but then realized why she did as they entered into the crowd of people.

"So you'll pick me up around 6." Rory confirmed with Tristan. They were going to the biggest blowout party of year. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Be ready! I'm on my way," Tristan said as he hung up. 

Tristan arrived while Rory was still pawing through her drawers in search of something reasonable for the night's event

"Where's the fire?" Tristan asked as Rory threw some clothes on him and the bed. 

"There's a fire?" Rory asked now rooting through her closet and not really paying attention. 

"There's no fire, you dork." Tristan said, "Why are you so worried about what to wear. I thought Rory Gilmore was no such woman"

"I wanna look nice, is that a crime?" Rory started as she sat on her bed and starting to pick up assorted clothes and hold them in front of herself, "I haven't been to a party since Madeline's and I'm thinking of giving this whole social thing a go." 

Rory held up another outfit as Tristan started to speak, "That doesn't match. Although it's a nice thought, I can assure that after a few of these things it gets old and boring and well, outright annoying." Tristan declared, Rory held up another outfit, "Perfect." 

Rory headed into the bathroom to change and called over her shoulder "Whatever you say. You're guru, right?" 

"That I am. A good one too. The epitome of debutante life. I am a social God. A shining example of High Society Hartford," Tristan chuckled. 

"Sure." Rory said as she stuck her head out the bathroom door holding a toothbrush in-between her teeth. 

"Hey Rory." Tristan said, as Rory was about to duck back into the bathroom. 

"Yeah?" 

"What's with that white stuff all around your mouth?" Tristan asked as he chuckled under his breath. 

"Get out of here, Rambo" Rory yelled as she threw her shoe at him. 

"I'm almost ready," Rory stated emerging from her room in the deep red dress that fit her curves well and hung loose at her knees. Her hair was swept up in a classy messy bun and her make-up was light and natural,.

"I'll be right back." She announced as she disappeared again.

Rory grabbed her shoes from the living room. She attempted to put them on as she headed to her room to get her necklace. She stood in front of her mirror for five minutes trying to clasp her necklace. 

"Hurry up, Rory. I told you to be ready!" Tristan yelled as her entered the room. 

"You also told me 6 o'clock not 5:00. Which was the time you got here," Rory retorted. 

"Here, let me get that," Tristan said as he pushed hair away from her neck and quickly clasped her necklace. Her turned her around and fixed the necklace so the pendant hung right in the crease of her collarbone. They both stopped for a second when their eyes locked. Rory quickly broke the gaze and grabbed her bag. She smiled over at Tristan meekly. The whole friends thing was killing because everytime she looked at him the same thoughts entered her mind. Running her finger through his tousled hair and kissing his red, swollen lips. She snapped out of her thoughts as Tristan held her coat out toward her.

"You look nice tonight," Tristan commented to Rory as they headed out of Stars Hollow.

"Thank you," Rory replied as a small smile creep onto her lips.


	8. It's a secret, that no one tells. One da...

Rory was sitting alone in a corner reading when Tristan approached.

"What happened to your whole social thing?" Tristan smirked knowing he was right.

"Shut up," Rory laughed, "you try holding a conversation with anyone from a roomful of drunk strangers."

"I would have never tried to even go about that task," Tristan sat his cup on the end table and leaned over Rory, "What you reading?"

"Matched Pearls. My grandmother gave it to me," Rory closed the book and replaced into her bag.

"Sounds fun," Tristan joked, "Wanna dance?"

"Wanna get your feet stepped on?" Rory countered.

"Oh come on. You're a debutante. You can't come out unless you can dance. Dancing is half the debutante experience," Tristan smiled as Rory face twisted into a contorted groan.

"Fine," Rory looked around the empty to room and sighed in relief, "I guess no public humiliation is involved?"

"You could never humiliate yourself," Tristan said as he pulled her close for the slow song.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," a drunk student stumbled into the room moments later before smashing into the wall and falling over in a heap. Rory and Tristan erupted in laughter.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Rory stepped out of Tristan grasp and headed off toward the refreshments which Paris had once again stationed herself at.

"Don't drink what he had," Tristan called after her. 

* * *

"This music is kick ass!" Rory yelled as she grabbed the nearest boy and dragged him on the dance floor. 

"Go Rory, Get Down," Louise shouted over the noise of the crowd as Rory grinding against the complete stranger. 

"Rory, What the hell?" Tristan shouted as he entered the room. Rory merely moved to dance up against him in an even more erotic way, "Stop it, Rory. This isn't you." 

"NO."

"NOW!" Tristan stated as he grabbed Rory's arm. Which she swung away and she climbed onto the nearest chair and continued dancing. 

"NO." 

"YES." 

"NO." 

"YES! Right now, get your ass down now" 

"Yes, daddy." Rory mocked as she descended off the chair and stuck her tongue out at Tristan. 

"Thank you." Tristan said as he started to walk away. Rory grabbed the first drink she saw and chugged it. 

"Rory, stop." Madeline said as she tried to take the glass from Rory. 

"Here ya go." Rory said as she headed Madeline her empty glass. 

"How many of those have you had?" Paris asked as she pulled her away from the crowd. 

"Four, no Five, I mean Six" Rory said as she tried to count on her fingers, "Umm...I forget." 

"You are so drunk" 

"I am nnnnnooootttt," Rory said with slurred speech as she grabbed someone's drink and threw it on Paris. 

"That's it. We are going home, right now." Tristan shouted as he started to pull Rory out the door. 

"NO! We're not; this is MY fucking party. No way in hell I'm leaving now" Rory said as she headed back into the party.

"Yes we are." Tristan said as he lifted Rory over his shoulder. 

"Put- me- down-" Rory stuttered as she kicked and pounded on Tristan.

* * *

"Can you walk?" Tristan helped Rory out of the car. 

"I AM DRUNK, NOT DEAD, MY LEGS STILL WORK!!!" Rory screamed as she stood up straight and started to walk. She only managed to walk a few steps before she stumbled onto the sidewalk and fell down, "HELP ME!!!" 

Tristan watched as Rory sat on the ground bawling, "Here," He said as her lifted her up and started to carry her into the house. 

"You are beautiful, Tristan, truly beautiful." Rory said as she pinched his cheeks. 

Tristan set her down inside the house as Madeline followed. Tristan had breathed a sigh of relief when she offered to come and help.

"I'll make coffee." Madeline offered. 

"I'll get her some pajamas," Tristan said as he entered her room off the kitchen. 

"I think I'm gonna puke." Rory said. 

"I think I'll get you" Tristan pointed at Rory instead of getting the pajamas, "to the bathroom then." He finished in a calm tone as if he were talking to a child. 

"Almost there" Tristan said as they reached the top if the stairs just outside of the bathroom. 

"Good" Rory tried to say but was interrupted when she vomited all over herself and Tristan's shoes. 

"I'm sorry." Rory said then rushed into the bathroom to puke again. Tristan followed her in and grabbed the back of her hair while she puked. He rubbed tiny circles on her back, the way her mom had done to her when she was sick. She finally sat up and leaned against the wall. Tristan grabbed a washcloth off the sink and started to wipe her mouth as Madeline came in. 

"God, look at you. Do you have something to change into?" Madeline said to Tristan as she knelt beside him. 

"In the car," Tristan said as he headed out the door. 

"Hey sweetie, feeling better." Madeline asked Rory as she started to strip her. 

"A little" Rory said barley above a whisper. 

"Get in" Madeline said as she turned on the shower. 

Rory gripped the side of the tub and pulled herself up. Then she got into the shower. Madeline turned the showerhead on. 

"COLD!!!" Rory said as she tried to reach for the knobs. 

"No," Madeline said as she batted her hands away. 

Meanwhile, Tristan had gotten changed and headed down the stairs to see if the coffee was finished. Tristan turned down the sheets while the coffee finished brewing. When the coffee was done, Tristan poured a cup. Then he took the coffee and some Advil to Rory's room. Finally, Tristan headed to the bathroom. 

"Knock, knock." Tristan said as he came to the door. 

"Come in." Madeline said as she turned off the shower and gave Rory a towel. 

"Feeling better, little one?" Tristan asked. 

Rory gave him a look that screamed 'Do I like I feel better?' 

"Can you walk to your room sweetie?" Madeline asked softly. 

"Yeah." Rory said as she slowly started down the hall. 

"Get her dressed, I'll clean up this mess." Tristan explained and headed into the war-zone that used to be the bathroom. 

"Rory, would you just put this on already, I don't have all day." Madeline said as threw Rory a T-shirt. 

Rory sat up in bed and pulled the shirt over her head. 

"Good girl" Madeline praised as Tristan entered the room. 

"All clean!" Tristan said. 

"Well, I better go," Madeline said as she started for the door. 

"No, I don't wanna stay by myself. I might die!" Rory whined trying to get up. 

Madeline started to walk back into the room. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll stay here." Tristan said. 

"That's ok, you guys. You have the party," Rory said as she finally sat up. 

"Not anymore." Tristan said as he started to shoo Madeline out the door. 

"No, you go." Rory demanded. 

"I'm staying" Tristan retorted. 

"No" 

"Yes." 

"No...ahhhh...my head..tylenol.." Rory yelled lying back on the bed. 

"I'm staying and that's final." Tristan said as he headed Rory the two Advil he had sat by the bed earlier. 

"Thanks, Tristan," Madeline said as she left. 

Tristan got up to go to the kitchen when Rory called him back. 

"Yeah Rory," Tristan said as he turned around. 

"Can you stay here, at least until I'm asleep or whatever." Rory asked as she rolled onto her stomach. 

"Sure," Tristan said as he turned off the light and sat down on the bed next to her. He rubbed her back until she was asleep. He soon fell asleep too, half on the bed, half on the floor, holding Rory's hand gently in his own. 

* * *

When Rory woke up she immediately noticed a mop of blond locks upon her bed. She had to laugh; Tristan looked so funny with a sloppy grin on his face and his unruly hair. She tried to get up but her hand was intertwined with Tristan's under his head. She looked at the clock, which read 7:09. She groaned and shut her eyes.

Three hours later Rory woke to sound of the phone. She reached across her bed and grabbed the cordless phone.

"Hello," She grumbled

Rory? Did I wake you up?" Madeline asked. 

"Well..." 

"I'm sorry. I was just calling to see if everything was okay," Madeline explained. 

"It's fine," Rory said as she glanced down at Tristan who was starting to wake up. 

"Good," Madeline continued. 

"Morning," Tristan smiled as he sat up on the floor. Rory waved then went back to talking to Madeline. 

"Thanks for coming over last night. I don't remember much but I know there was plenty of alcohol involved," Rory grunted. 

"Well, Paris is definitely calling off whatever truce you two had," Madeline started. 

"Why?" Rory asked as she turned to Tristan. 

"You really don't remember. You tossed a drink down the front of her. Right in the middle of your dancing queen meets striptease Demi Moore routine," Madeline explained.

"Oh my God," Rory murmured.

" What?" Tristan asked.

"I just found out what I did to Paris," Rory stated sadly.

"Don't worry about it. She deserved it after everything," Madeline declared cheerily

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later," Rory said and hung up with a smile. 

"You didn't get a hangover?" Tristan asked. 

"Oh you bet I did!" Rory groaned as she plopped back down on the bed. Tristan laughed at her and started to get up. That's when it occurred to him that Rory's hand was inside his own. She pulled him back onto the bed. Tristan was puzzled. What was she doing? Tristan instinctively licked his lips as she grabbed his shirt and pulled his face toward her mouth. Tristan started to close his eyes. Rory placed her lips close to his ear. 

"Can you get me Advil. My head is killing me." Rory complained as she released his shirt. He raised an eyebrow at her. She merely flashed an innocent grin and asked, "What?" 

"Nothing," Tristan said as he got up to leave.

"What a tease." He muttered to the empty kitchen. 


	9. Then leave me, or take me as I am

"So you're flight comes in at 5. Terminal B2. Flight 235?" Rory confirmed the information she had written down on the legal pad in front of her. Tristan read over her shoulder, as he munched on one of the cookies Sookie had sent Rory earlier that day.

"Are my parents gonna be on that flight?" Tristan asked. Rory nodded before continuing her conversation with her mother.

"So Grandpa and Mr. DuGrey are good as new?" Rory asked.

"Well Mr. DuGrey is all back to normal but Grandpa is merely stable enough to return home," Lorelai informed her daughter as she placed her sparkly top in her suitcase.

"Well at least he's improving," Rory said trying to be cheery.

"Always the optimist," Tristan whispered in her other ear and ruffled her hair. Rory smiled in response as she ended her phone conversation.

"So we taking separate cars?" Rory asked as she grabbed a cookie from the almost empty tin.

"Might as well," Tristan shrugged.

"Yeah, you have to take the parents home to Hartford. One of my Grandparents' servants is picking them up so Grandpa can settle in. Although, I plan on spending the afternoon annoying the shit out of him," Rory smirked.

"At least I get a break," Tristan laughed.

"Right, Bible Boy. You are the victim in this relationship. Remind me of that the next time you, call me Mary, make a pass at me, or doing anything Tristan-like," Rory retorted defiantly standing up.

"You mean something like this?" Tristan asked as her backed her into the counter. He then proceeding to lean in way to close as his arms reached around her successfully blocking her in. His lips lightly nibbled on her ear before he repeated, "Something like this?"

"I gotta get ready to go get everybody, "Rory groaned as she felt the blush creep up her cheek signifying Tristan DuGrey once again was winning the war. At least for now she thought.

"That's tomorrow," Tristan informed still invading her personal space. He watched as Rory chewed on her bottom lip.

"Shut up," Rory smacked his shoulder lightly as she continued to chew on her lip.

"I make you nervous, don't I?" Tristan whispered into her ear. His hot breathe tickling her skin.

"NO," Rory lied.

"Then," Tristan started as he lifted his finger to her lips, "What's this?"

"What do you mean?" Rory inquired.

"You always bit your lip when your nervous," Tristan smirked at his knowledge.

"Do not," Rory looked away.

"And you never make eye contact when you're lying," Tristan placed a finger under her chin and guided her face up so their eyes met.

"Well if you think you know me so well," Rory began.

"Then I would know things like that you tuck your hair behind your ear like this," he demonstrated causing Rory tremble under the silkiness of his touch, "When you're thinking or concentrating. That your nostrils flair and you laugh when you're trying to not cry at something sappy in a book or on TV. That you bite you nails when you're afraid," Tristan reached up and pulled her hand away from her mouth, "That you never go a full day without reading something even if it's just the side of the cereal box. That you still sleep with a nightlight. That you have an unique bond with coffee that I'm not even sure God understands, but maybe your mother does."

"Shut up," Rory whispered.

"What?" Tristan was startled at her sudden interruption.

"Shut up already," Rory repeated a little louder. She slowly rose on her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on Tristan's lips, "Thank You."

"The pleasure was mine, Mary" Tristan leaned his forehead against hers before drawing her into his arms in a hug.

"You're a good friend," Rory smiled into his shirt.

"Yeah," Tristan replied as his face fell.

"So, what do you want to do on our last night free of parents?" Rory asked as she pulled herself up onto the counter top and kick her legs playfully at Tristan. 

"I can think of a few things," Tristan wiggled his eyebrows as her caught Rory's leg and pulled her body to the edge of the counter where her stood forcing her legs around his hips.

"Go away," Rory pushed her foot against his chest pushing him back a few feet.

"Seriously, how 'bout we just hang out. Dinner and a movie?" Tristan asked.

"Sure." Rory hopped down from the counter.

"I'll be back at 4. You better be ready or else," Tristan said before he grabbed his jacket and headed for the front door. 

"Or else what?" Rory asked as she followed him to the door.

"I'm not telling," Tristan smiled than ran to his car and left.

* * *

As promised, at four Tristan strolled up the walk to the Gilmore's front porch. Tristan reached the top step when he stopped.

"If it isn't the accountant?" Dean chuckled as he walked toward Tristan.

"Just go away, Dean. I don't wanna fight you. There's nothing to fight about." Tristan turned to the front door and was about to ring the bell.

"She'll only leave you too, you know. She's incapable of loving anyone. But then again you seem pretty lacking in that area as well," The words roll off Dean tongue like draggers. Tristan slowly clenched and unclenched his fists. He descended down the porch steps and stood face to face with Dean.

"You don't know a damn thing about me," Tristan spat out bitterly before adding, "or her."

"Like hell I don't," Dean screamed, "We were together for 6 months not counting the 3 months the first time."

"If you knew her so well, why couldn't you trust her?" Tristan questioned.

"I wasn't wrong, look at you. A dozen white daisies in hand, nice attire. You two have a date? I was right," Dean smiled proudly.

"Whatever. Just stay away or so help me God you will never eat solid food again," Tristan threatened before heading back to the door where Rory was now positioned. Dean walked away defeated as Rory reached a hand out to Tristan and rested her head against his back.

"That went well," Rory finally spoke when Tristan spun around hugging her sadly.

"I'm sorry," Tristan whispered into her hair.

"Don't be, you stood up for me," Rory smiled. Suddenly, Tristan held out the flowers to Rory.

"These are yours," Tristan told her as she led him into the house.

"Good things those aren't yellow," Rory whispered to herself 

* * *

"Wonderful movie," Rory laughed her voice dripped with sarcasm, "I especially enjoy the part where they slashed that guy then tied him to the bumper of the truck dragging him fifty yards." Rory shuddered at the image that was still fresh in her mind.

"If you have nightmares, you know who to call," Tristan breathed into her ear his words laced with innuendo.

"Who? Bettlejuice?" Rory asked as if she were confused but fully aware of his meaning.

"Haha." Tristan smirked.

"So, Dinner next?" Rory asked when they reached his car.

"Yes, and I being the perfect date have picked the perfect place."

"Oh you are so cocky," Rory said as she punched his shoulder. 

Tristan grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. Rory slowly close her eyes and prepared herself for the next step. Tristan leaned into Rory and put his lips to her ear. 

"You know you love it," He whispered and started to pull away. Rory grabbed the back of his head and brought his face to hers and locked eyes with him. 

"I do actually," Rory answered as she placed her lips lightly onto Tristan's. She slowly pulled away from the simple kiss and smiled at Tristan who rested his forehead against hers. 

Tristan pulled her closer to him and she smile at him. She licked her lips and let him kiss her. It was different from all their pervious kisses. This kiss was a hungry kiss, the long awaited kiss. The kiss that would reveal all the emotions and relieve them but of there own personal anguish.

They pulled back catching their breath. And smiled at each other.

"What no tears?" Tristan asked.

"Ruin everything," Rory smacked his shoulder and stomped to her side of the car. Tristan looked bewildered. He didn't think of how those words could be interpreted. 

Rory slid into her seat careful not to let Tristan see the smile that graced her swollen lips. 


	10. You were only waiting for this moment to...

AN: So here it is the ending after like a month. I'm sorry it took so long. I've been incredibly sick and I didn't like what I originally wrote. I know it's not the best ending, but I guess you could say it matches the story. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone for the feedback. It means a lot.

Rory smiled when she saw his tall frame leaning casually on her locker. It was their four-month anniversary. After four months she still felt butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him. She still shivered every time he whispered her name. And she still tingled every time he was near. She carefully held his gift in her hands as she made her way through the crowds of people. 

"Hey you," Tristan kissed her cheek and opened her locker.

"I am capable you know," Rory smirked at Tristan's alarmed face, "Damn, being a couple certainly screws up your wit, huh?"

"Girls are fickle. I didn't wanna step on any toes, especially today," Tristan's trademark smirk curved over his lips.

"Oh really, why's that?" Rory mocked.

"I dunno, maybe it has something to do with that gift in your hand," Tristan pointed the box Rory was desperately trying to hide behind her back.

"This old thing," Rory shrugged her shoulders and began collecting her morning books.

"Can I give you my gift now?" Tristan whined after a few seconds of silence. Rory laughed as she handed her gift to him in exchange for hers. She turned the small box over in her hands. Jewelry, she thought. I couldn't anything else because nothing else could fit in such a small box. She slowly pulled the tape and slid off the paper.

"I can't believe you did this," Tristan gasped beside her. Rory smirked as she turned toward him, "First Edition Dickens?"

"Not just any First edition," Rory started.

"Is this from the night at your grandparents. The one with the grilled cheese?" 

Rory shook her head with a smile and returned to her own gift. The velvet box felt smooth against the palm of her hand. She slowly opened the hinged top. She was more than surprised at what she found tucked inside. She slowly slid out a tiny slip of paper that read 'Part two in your favorite room at Chilton'. Rory turned an eyebrow up at Tristan as the morning bell rang signaling the start of first period. Rory groaned and followed Tristan to class after a slamming of her locker.

During her free period Rory made her way into the Library. As she looked curiously around the room she felt a light tap on her shoulder. The librarian handed her a box identical to the box from that morning. She thanked the librarian and proceeded to open the hinged lid revealing yet another note. She smirked at the scribbled numbers. She quickly spun on her heel and headed off down the abandoned hallway. She reached his locker moments later. She quickly spun in the numbers. A single white daisy lay on the top shelf with a note tied to the stem. 'Go back to point A'. She furrowed her brow and returned to her locker. Sneaking past the hall monitor on the way. Before she even reached her locker the luscious fragrance filled her senses. She squealed softly and ran the rest of the way to her destination. She swung open the door to confirm what she had suspected. A warm mug filled to the brim with Starbucks Gourmet Colombian Coffee. She pulled the heavenly elixir close to her and inhaled deeply. She suddenly devoured the hot liquid. She smiled contently and picked up the final note. She frown slightly at the note realizing she couldn't do anything further with the clue until after school was over. She slowly retreated back to the library.

When the final bell rang, Rory hurdled from her seat and ran out the door. She didn't bother to stop by her locker to exchange books. She headed straight for the bench in the middle of the courtyard, guarded from the sun by the bowing trees. It had become their spot after many times of meeting there and many goodbye kisses after she refused to let him drive her home. That's where she found him. She smiled at his stance, casually slouched against the sturdy supports of the worn wood. She cautiously approached him from behind and leaned over his shoulder.

"Who are you watching for?" She whispered in his ear. He quickly jumped up, startled.

"Don't do that," Tristan breathed heavy as he sank onto the bench. Rory smiled triumphantly.

"You're enjoying yourself too much," Tristan started vehemently. Rory rolled her eyes and waited a few moments for him to continue.

"Ok, I'm here, final clue. What's the big surprise?" Rory asked impatiently.

"It's not here," Tristan said sadly.

"Oh," Rory muttered defeated.

"Get your books and I'll take you to it," Tristan stood offering her his hand.

"You think I rushed right out here, don't you. That I couldn't wait so I didn't stop for my books," Rory said indignity.

"Considering you got here like 2 seconds after the bell rang I'd say yes," Tristan smirked. Rory scrolled at him.

"How do you know, I, maybe I don't need any of my books," Rory retorted crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her nose in the air. She turned her head away from Tristan so he wouldn't catch the smile on her lips.

"Fine, Let's go then," Tristan turned to leave.

"I said maybe," Rory shouted before entering the double doors. Tristan followed her with a knowing smile.

"And stop smirking like that," Rory called over her shoulder. This only resulted in Tristan's grin growing larger.

"So, What did you get me?" Rory asked from the passenger seat growing impatient. She slowly twirled the daisy between her thumb a pointer-finger.

"You'll see," Tristan hissed.

"Mean," Rory stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

"If it makes you feel better were almost there," Tristan offered only to tease her.

"That's so helpful. If you didn't have to be so damn creative just to prove how romantic you can be. I would have my bad of gourmet coffee beans in my hand already. Not to say I'm ungrateful. But why can't you be a normal boyfriend. The kind that forgets anniversaries and who considers passing out gum to be cooking," Rory explained. Tristan reached into his pocket.

"Want some gum?" He chuckled.

"How do you do that?" Rory sighed. Tristan looked over at her confused.

"Always have the answer," Rory replied to the questioning stare.

"I just happened to have gum. Ask me a question about Calculus and I'm positive I'll getting wrong," Tristan offered.

"With my luck, he question I ask will be the only answer in Calculus you probably know," Rory frowned.

"I promise even if I know the answer, I won't give it," Tristan made a cross over his heart. Rory slowly grinned and than laughed lightly at his attempt.

"See that's what I mean. What did I ever do to get stuck with such a great guy," Rory gushed dramatically. Tristan in turn buffed his nails against his shirt and gave a self-righteous grin.

"And with such little effort," Tristan smirked.

"I take it back, I take it back," Rory teased backing up into the car door.

"Alright, we're here," Tristan announced cutting the engine. Rory bounced in her seat as she looked around. She smiled broadly at the scene before her. Tristan opened the door for her and offered her an arm.

"I see chivalry isn't dead," Rory laughed taking his arm. Rory stopped at the edge of the parking lot and kicked off her shoes then ripped off her socks. She ran off into the sand before Tristan could get a shoe off. 

There they were the two of them barefoot with sand between their toes, planted side by side on matching swings. Rory kicked a foot of sand at Tristan and smirked.

"Thank you, for the best anniversary present," Rory kissed his lips lightly.

"Here's your real gift," Tristan said pulling the envelope from the inner pocket of his blazer. Rory graciously accepted the crisp white envelope and ripped it open to reveal a folded square of stationary. Rory tentatively unfolded the delicate paper and read it.

__

To My Mary,

When I thought of all the things I could get for our anniversary only one thing came to mind. I Love You Rory. I understand that you may not be able to return those feelings or say them if you do. In fact no matter how lame or corny or cliche it may sound, I'd wait forever if I had to until you could. But I wanted you to know that I love you and everything about you (including your coffee obsession.)

Love Always,

Tristan.

Rory smiled as she carefully refolded the paper and placed it neatly into its envelope. Tristan sat by patiently waiting for her response. Anything was better than nothing regardless of weather it were good or bad. 

"Of all the things you were capable of giving me," Rory began, "All the diamonds earrings, pearl necklaces, could not have compared to this. You gave me your love that means so much more than anything money could buy. Thank you."

Tristan smiled at Rory and pulled her up from the swing for a kiss. Rory stopped short of his lips. Tristan's eyes questioned hers.

"I love you too," she breathed before she fervently captured his full lips with hers. Tristan smiled against her lips. 

They slowly began to dance. Barefoot in the sand they danced, in the middle of the playground to no music except the rhythm of each other and the moment. Rory sighed contently as she rested her head on Tristan's shoulder and for that moment she felt infinite. 

~

Was that ending too abrupt? Should I have ended a few more chapters in between? Drop me a line and let me know. Thanks. Lulu


End file.
